


Where You Always Dreamed You'd Be

by Sleigh



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Fluff, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleigh/pseuds/Sleigh
Summary: Robin and the kids surprise Olivia with breakfast in bed on Mother's Day.





	

“Mama. Mama. Wake up. Mama.”

Inigo pats Olivia on the cheek until she finally cracks her eyes open. His hair is too short, too poorly cut. Some girl at school, Sylvia? Cynthia? She plopped a wad of chewed up cinnamon gum in his hair, and all the ice and peanut butter in the world couldn’t save his haircut.

“Wha? What’s wrong?” Olivia blinks and looks at the clock. 7:29am. Her first dance class doesn’t start until 2, so she was planning to sleep a little longer. “Are you okay?”

Morgan is barely tall enough to peek over the bed. She totters on her tippy-toes, something crumpled in her first. She waves it around in Olivia’s face until Olivia reaches out and takes it from her.

Olivia unfolds the paper, but before she can read the purple crayon writing scribbled on it, Morgan and Inigo shout in unison.

“Happy Mother’s Day!”

“M-Mother’s Day?” Olivia sits up with a start, so quickly she gets a head rush. “Oh gosh, Robin I completely forgot, is it really--”

Robin is standing behind Inigo and Morgan, her pale hair up in a loose bun and a tray in her hands. The tray is stacked with thick pancakes with syrup on top, blueberry muffins coated in raw sugar, a glass of water filled with halved strawberries and lime slices. “Happy Mother’s Day, love,” Robin says, a big toothpaste commercial smile on her face.

“Mama! Look what I drew!” Morgan bats at the beige construction paper in Olivia’s hand. There’s a messy drawing on it, Robin and Olivia and Inigo and Morgan, all holding hands under smiling sun and birds that are nothing but capital Ms. ‘Happy Mother’s Day’ is spelled perfectly at the top, surely written with Robin’s help.

“It’s beautiful, sweetheart,” Olivia says, her voice still thick with sleepiness. She lays the paper down on the bedside table, between the lamp and the alarm clock. “Robin, what’s--”

Inigo crawls onto the bed as Robin steps forward, placing the tray in Olivia’s lap. “We got a little carried away,” Robin admits, a crooked smile on her face. “So we won’t be offended if you can’t eat it all.” 

Still trapped on the floor, Morgan makes a sustained whining noise until Robin picks her up and sits her down at the foot of the bed.

“But…” Olivia is at a loss for words, staring wide-eyed at the mountain of food in her lap. Inigo sneaks over, breaks off a chunk of a muffin and pops it into his mouth. “You really didn’t… I need to make you breakfast too!” Olivia already had a gift prepared for Robin, a necklace she and Maribelle picked out together when they were looking for mother's day gifts. But she hadn’t thought of a grand gesture like this.

Robin walks around to her side of the bed, and sits down, kicking the fluffy white comforter down to the foot of the bed. She scoots next to Olivia and puts her arm around her shoulders, placing a gentle kiss on Olivia’s temple. “You know I’m not a breakfast person,” she says. “And I promised Inigo I’d let him cook something with me. It’s a win for all of us.”

Inigo takes another bite of muffin and Morgan whines again until Inigo hands her a piece of muffin too. 

“You helped with this?” Olivia asks, wiping a smudge of blueberry from the corner of Inigo’s mouth.

Inigo nods vigorously, a wide smile on his face. One of his front teeth is loose, and lately he’s been making it whistle to scare Owain when he comes over. “I gotta mix the pancakes and mom let me put the syrup on top and--”

“Me too!” Morgan shouts, stretching her arms above her head. “I put the strawberry in the water!” She has a smudge of something on the front of her yellow shirt, maybe a glob of syrup. “I helped too!”

Inigo glances over at her and frowns, but says nothing. Olivia makes a mental note that they need to remind Inigo to stand up for himself more. She doesn’t want him to end up an adult still getting bossed around by his baby sister.

“That’s amazing,” Olivia says, smoothing down Inigo’s choppy hair. They probably should’ve taken him to a salon, but Robin insisted that she could make it look all right. Another mental note -- don’t let Robin near the scissors ever again. “We have two little chefs in our midst.”

“You should’ve seen them,” Robin says, pushing Morgan’s hand away just before she smacks her palm in the dead center of the pancake. “Inigo thinks he’s an iron chef now. He told me I wasn’t mixing the pancake batter like a professional.”

“Oh Really? Did he-- Oh, you can have the muffin, dear,” Olivia says, now that Inigo and Morgan have eaten nearly half of it. They both reach for it at the same time, but Inigo lets Morgan have it after a short struggle. “But only if you share,” she adds.

Morgan pouts, but breaks off a handful of the muffin and gives it to Inigo. The sunlight streaming through their apartment window catches Morgan’s dark hair just right, and it almost looks blue. 

Olivia cuts through the thick stack of pancakes. They’re absurdly thick, like the ones at those chic restaurants uptown with two hour wait-times. She has no idea where Robin managed to find a recipe for these, but when she takes a bite they taste just like the restaurant kind. 

“Is it good?” Inigo asks, leaning a little too close, staring up at Olivia with his big brown eyes, like melted chocolate. 

Olivia nods and tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “It’s perfect.”

Inigo beams, but Morgan is too busy eating the last crumbs of the muffin to care. Robin presses a kiss to Olivia’s cheekbone and rubs her shoulder with her thumb. “I love you,” she murmurs in Olivia’s ear.

“I love you too,” Olivia says with a smile, leaning in and kissing Robin.

**Author's Note:**

> THERE WAS A FIRE EMBLEM F/F WEEK AND I MISSED IT I'M SO SAD. Here's a belated story for it, even though I'm way late! I love this family a lot I hope this fluff was enjoyable.
> 
> \- thank u as always to my bf for also being my beta  
> \- I listed to soutaiseiriron while working on this one  
> \- I have another fic forthcoming! It was a request from Tumblr! (shotdunyun.tumblr.com if you wanna send commissions my way, wink wonk) I don't wanna spam a ton of fic at once so I'm gonna wait a bit before posting it  
> \- thank you as always for reading lemme know what you thought!


End file.
